


The Biggest Child

by Wasabee



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Minor Violence, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: Men never mature. That's what your Mother told you. Now you were hunting down your husband, the biggest child of them all.





	The Biggest Child

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a couple of years back when I read Vinland Saga.
> 
> As usual: enjoy <3

“You’d think a man of his age would be a bit more responsible.” Each fist was clenched tight as you stormed through the snow. “I should have listened to Mother.” You added with a sigh. Coming to a halt at the foot of another snow covered hill, your hands soon found your hips as they uncurled from the balls. 

“Men never mature,” you huffed, echoing your Mother’s words, “they may grow stronger but never wiser and the older they get, the worse they get.” Brows knit, you began your ascent. You’d learnt your lesson for picking the biggest child of them all.

Though…that wasn’t entirely a bad thing.

From the top of the hill, you watched in dismay: below, some distance away stood a ring of men, all armed…you took in a deep breath for seven seconds, holding it in for the count of four, then let it go in seven. You loved him. You weren’t going to throttle him when you got down there, no…you loved him and you were going to be nice to him. You weren’t mad. No – not mad. A sigh wracked your sides and you watched as a puffy white cloud floated from your lips, momentarily distracting you as you admired it. Once it’d drift into obscurity, you began your descent – the temper you’d so sought to control coming crashing down with you and he was getting no warning. Not if it meant the bastard could get away, tail between his legs. Although it would have felt good to shout from the hill, it’d be like something out of a grand tale you’d once heard…William Wallace or something like that. A smirk lined your lips as you thought of the possibilities. If you had a horse it’d be perfect. Luckily, you still had your bow and that was better than nothing. The trip had been long and you’d lost everything to the blizzards what with winter raging on and all…first the horse had gone…then the bedding and other necessities but that’d been your own fault after you’d thrown up on them. You were alive and kicking though and it’d take far more than the forces of nature to stop you. If anything it would be him.

“Bloody idiot-” you began, cut short by a gasp as your foot slipped in the snow, skidding down the hillside on your rear. Eyes wide in shock, you finally reached the bottom…sitting there for a second to get your bearings. Not only that, but the bridge ahead of you had been broken to pieces, a groan passing between your lips this time. With a hefty push, you were soon stood. You gave yourself a quick pat down and rescued your bow and any arrows that’d fallen out of their quiver. From where you were stood you could see him. His height made him tower above his men and made him an easy target to find. Lifting your bow, you held it towards him, an eye closed as you bait your breath. It would be so easy to just – fire…too easy. His skull would be too thick to penetrate anyway, you thought.

Approaching the men, you couldn’t help but notice one or two odd glances, murmuring quick to break out from the outskirts of the ring when one of them finally had the courage to pipe up.

“You’re-” one of them gasped, or rather chocked as you strode forwards – bow to hand. You passed the man a polite smile, albeit the one you received back was more uncertain. It wasn’t like you knew many of his men so it didn’t surprise you when the others looked questioningly at the brave speaker. Nervous speaker…and his anxiety made you worry.

“Where is he?” 

“He’s in there speaking with-”

“Thank you.” You chirped as un…angrily as you could, fed up of having to walk. With your attention directed to the centre of the ring, you could hear them chattering behind you.

“Ha! You should have seen your face!” One man cackled.

“I can’t believe you’re scared of a woman.” Another mocked, howling laughter erupting from the men – sure to disturb whatever was happening central to the group if they raised their voices any louder.

“You don’t understand,” the other man hissed, “that’s no ordinary woman!” As you worked your way through the crowd, some parted for you whilst others you had to give a good shove – a good way to burn off some steam before you got to him. Their words drowned out by your own murderous thoughts. You didn’t care who he was speaking to – not even a God could stop you. When you reached out, pushing a man aside you finally found the centre.

“Thorkell!” 

Silence.

In front of you, the beast of a man froze, hundreds of pairs of eyes suddenly fixated on him as he shrunk into his shoulders as he sheepishly raised a hand to his head. A big mistake on his behalf with your keen eyes already fixated on him.

“You’re missing two of your fingers!” You exclaimed as he turned slowly. 

“(Y/N)! Long-time no see!” The broad grin that spread across his features left you speechless as rage fuelled your lungs. A couple of breaths allowed you to finally spit out the words on your tongue though.

“No see!” You barked. “No see – you’ll be lucky if I don’t gauge out your other eye then you won’t be able to see!” The other men all watched on stunned as Thorkell knelt down to hug the furious, tiny woman.

“It’s good to see you too!” He chirped merrily when there was a gasp – one that rippled across the crowd…some laughter stifled as Thorkell held the side of his cheek with one hand, balanced with the other. The bow was held tight in your hand as your chest heaved. As he looked back at you, he opened his mouth to speak then hesitated. His eyebrow twitched upwards as his gaze danced from your eyes to your belly then back to your eyes again.

“You’re a lot fatter than I remember. Did you eat everybody you came across?” He asked obliviously, your face a deep shade of scarlet as you drew your bow up – about to strike it across his face when a confident voice boomed out.

“Stop this violence at once!” A look of relief crossed Thorkell’s features as his shoulders sagged. Wheeling around to see who’d spoken you saw a young boy. At least he looked like a boy. His hair was golden, long and fine like the finest thread. Fair blue eyes too that had a distant look to them. He wore a red cape that was draped around his armoured body although you could tell he wasn’t very strong – physically at least. 

“Lower your bow.” He commanded. Reluctantly, you lowered your arm, hooking the weapon around your quiver as you did.

“My apologies. I’m just tired from a long journey.” You explained simply as Thorkell took the opportunity to stand. His face finally out of harm’s way whilst you were interrogated by the boy.

“Who are you and what business do you have attacking my Thegn like that?” The boy aked, your lips pout at the word ‘Thegn’. That meant the “boy” before you was royalty and Thorkell had a lot of explaining to do…

“Forgive me, I am (Y/N), the wife of Thorkell the Tall as I am sure he has told you.” You declared, casting a cold look over your shoulder at your husband. Chaos broke out betwixt the crowd. Men muttering about Thorkell having a wife, how you were feisty for your size – your composure held as you overheard a comment about him having not yet broken a woman so much smaller than him. 

“I’m here solely to see my husband. He left London without so much as saying goodbye, something I can handle but this time…” you trailed off, a hand finding your belly as you were comforted by a little joy. The boy smiled at this, tipping his head curiously as he spoke.

“You’ve travelled all the way from London by yourself just to tell him correct?” You nod, the boy chuckling to himself. “That’s quite a feat for a lone woman, especially one in your condition.” He added, Thorkell piping up from behind you.

“She’s my wife, what’dya’ expect?” He exclaimed proudly, a hand finding your shoulder. 

“Broke my nose the first time we met after I mistook her for a man. This girl here can hold her own in a fight when she’s not angry. She could take on a whole army when she’s pissed.” He stopped as an elbow found his side. The boy was only more amused by this.

“Are you good with that bow?” He inquired, motioning to your back. You nod, stroking your weapon for reassurance.

“Well, since you’re here now I assume you won’t be leaving for a while. I wouldn’t allow it in your state, even if it is risky to keep you here. But that means I must ask you to pull your weight for the army. Would it be possible for you to hunt for us?” 

“Of course. I would offer to fight too but I’m due any day now.”

“I understand.” The boy soothed, returning your smile. Thorkell who’d been quiet for all about a minute finally spoke again.

“What are you on aboooh…” he trailed off, the moment of realisation finally settling in as he twirled you round in an instant, “you’re pregnant!” He exclaimed, your anger subsiding.

“Mm, that I am…and I’m almost certain it’s a boy with the way he’s been kicking.” You hummed, Thorkell shaking his head.

“No, she’ll just take after her Mother.” He bellowed, making you giggle when you were caught in his arms…your attention drifting to the boy as your husband fussed over you rather embarrassingly.

“May I ask your name?” You chirped, the boy nodding his head.

“Prince Canute.” He replied simply and you bowed your head respectfully towards him. You were about to speak when laughter erupted from behind him. A man with spikey looking hair and bloodied armour had fallen about laughing.

“Oh…I see he’s still here.” Thorkell growled as the stranger steadied himself, striding towards the Prince.

“Canute.” He said, kneeling down and offering his sword. “It is I who killed Lord Ragnar. Strike me down.” He had a rather blunt way of going about things, the Prince’s expression dropping as a young boy not too far away exclaimed – cut off by the knelt man.

“However! If you would grant this wicked man life…then he shall see that it is spent in loyal servitude to you.” The Prince seemingly mulled over his options. Finally, he sighed, turning his back on the man.

“Do Ragnar’s share of the lifting. That is your atonement.” He ordered and the man bowed in desperate gratefulness. 

“Majesty! As you command!” He cried, the other boy sighing in relief. You had no idea what was going on as Thorkell left your side, going to the man and crouching down beside him.

“What’s the big idea? Don’t go copying me.” He sighed, the two bickering on as your attention drift to the younger boy out of the group…noticing your looks as he soon turned away – following on after the Prince. His arm was pretty beat – carried in a splint…everything beginning to make sense as you faced Thorkell…his missing eye, his hand – it all made sense. Obviously he’d met his match, the giant numbskull noticing your gaze and giving his…friend a pat before joining you once more and standing beside you as you found out just how much of a mess you’d gotten into following your husband.

“If you will follow then do so!” The Prince exclaimed. “We march to drag King Sweyn off his throne!” 

At least you’d have an interesting story to tell your Mother when you returned home.


End file.
